NO TITLE (KOOKMIN)
by qtpie9795
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita kisah cinta dan kasih Jungkook dan Jimin. KookMin! Jungkook!Seme Jimin!Uke. Saya engga berharap lebih pada ff ini/? entah mengapa/? T.T ff ini untuk @jxnguk & @Chim parkjimin
NO TITLE

KookMin Couple

Jungkook!Seme Jimin!Uke

 **Warn! Typo everywhere**

 **Hanya sepenggal cerita kisah cinta dan kasih Jungkook dan Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-LEA-**

Perlahan sinar matahari sore masuk ke dalam celah candela yang berada di kamar Jimin. Ralat, kamar Jimin dan kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. Perlahan namun pasti Jimin mulai membuka iris mata sabitnya.

 _ **Chu~**_

Seseorang mencium kedua mata Jimin tanpa permisi.

"Ughh Kookie kau mengagetkanku" rengut Jimin dengan nada khasnya. Jungkook yang berada pada posisi duduk langsung memposisikan tubuhnya kesebelah Jimin yang baru saja duduk dan Jungkook memeluknya dari samping.

"Sore, hyung" ucap Jungkook lembut dan setelahnya ia mencium kedua pipi berisi Jimin.

Jimin pun membalas pelukan dan ciuman Jungkook. "Sore juga Kookie~ Uhh.. dingin nih"

"Hyung kedinginan? Pakai selimut nih" Jungkook menarik selimut yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya dan menyondorkan selimut itu ke Jimin.

Entah mengapa raut muka Jimin menjadi cemberut dan Jimin langsung berusaha melepas rengkuhan tangan Jungkook di pinggangnya. "Ya udah, Chim pakai selimut aja. Engga usah dipeluk Kookie." Heol, Jeon Jungkook tidak tau kah engkau jika kekasihmu ini ingin engkau perhatikan lebih lagi eoh?

"Eh kok gitu?" Jungkook berkedip dan di detik selanjutnya ia menarik Jimin kembali agar berada di pelukannya.

Pada akhirnya Jimin pasrah dan kembali lagi berada di pelukan jungkook dengan masih memasang raut muka yang ditekuk.

Jimin menatap Jungkook lama. Sampai akhirnya ia mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook dan jangan lupakan bibi berisi Jimin yang mulai berwarna semburat merah.

"Chim buatin coklat hangat gimana? Mau?" ucap Jimin dan yang lebih muda mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Boleh. Nanti kita minumnya di depan tv ya?" jawab Jungkook.

"Arraseo! Tunggu sebentar ya Kookie"

 **-LEA-**

Berakhirlah mereka berdua di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv dengan ditemani dua cangkir coklat hangat buatan Jimin beberapa menit lalu.

"Cha, ini untuk Kookie! Lihat warna cangkirnya warna kesukaan Kookie" Ucap Jimin dan menyondorkan cangkir warna merah ke Jungkook.

"Terimakasih sayang" Jungkook tersenyum dan langsung merangkul pundak sempit Jimin. Jimin yang berada di rangkulan Jungkook langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di dada bidang Jungkook dan menyalakan tv di depannya.

"Kookie, bosan. Acaranya engga ada yang bagus. Eumm.. nonton film aja yuk?" rengut Jimin lagi.

"Hm.. boleh, mau nonton film apa?" dan selanjutnya Jungkook memasang smirk diwajahnya. "horror?" sambung Jungkook lagi.

"Yak! Siram coklat panas mau eoh?!" teriak Jimin sambil ia mengambil posisi untuk menyiramkan coklat panas ke muka mulus Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Yayaya. Terus hyung mau nonton film apa, hm?" ucap Jungkook di sela tertawanya.

"Eumm.. Iron Man 3 gimana?" ucap Jimin dan Jungkook pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat semangat.

"Aniya~ Hulk aja deh~" ucap Jimin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jungkook dan langsung berlari menuju rak dvd dan mencari kaset film Hulk kesayangannya.

"Hyung! Iron Man aja!" Jungkook pun tidak mau kalah dan langsung berlari menuju rak dvd tersebut dan mencari kaset film Iron Man.

"Aniya! Engga mau!" Ujar Jimin dan menjulurkan ladahnya lagi kearah Jungkook.

"yaudah kalau gitu hyung sendirian aja nontonnya" balas Jungkook dan kemudian ia kembali mundur dan mencibir Jimin.

"Hihihi..kenapa ya engga ada gabungan film Hulksama Iron Man" ujar Jimin polos. Lalu Jimin kembali duduk di sofa dan melihat Jungkook yang tengah berjalan kekamar sambil membawa selimut yang berada di sofa.

"Yaa~ Kookie, Chim engga kebagian selimut" Jimin merengut lagi dan lagi. Dan terlihat Jungkook pun tidak perduli dengan Jimin

Jimin merengut lagi dan lagi sambil duduk dipojok sofa dan meminum coklat hangat yang sempat ia lupakan tadi.

Jungkook yang merasa bersalah pun melirik Jimin sambil menggigit bibirnya sambil sesekali melihat secangkir coklat panas di genggamannya.

"Apa?" Jimin merasakan jika Jungkook memperhatikannya.

"Aniya. Aku kekamar aja, ya?" ucap Jungkook datar.

"E-eh filmnya baru setengah jalan Kookie.." Jimin yang melihat Jungkook membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka langsung berlair dan menggapai tangan Jungkook.

"Aniya~ engga boleh, jangan tinggalin Chim sendirian"

 **-END-**

Annyeong! Saya kembali lagi hehe! maaf ffnya aku jelek dan bahasanya campur aduk ehehe dan maaf yah jika ff ini banyak typo, soalnya bikinnya langsung aku publish engga aku edit segala macem hehe. Sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasa dari salah satu couple rp jungkook sama jimin. Engga sengaja aku search "kookmin" di twitter eh ketemu mereka dan aku stalk isi fav mereka yang banyak banget obrolan mereka yang sweet :3 dan salah satunya seperti yang diatas. Mereka berdua sering banget nge-imagine dan aku mau bikin ff dari imagine mereka. yah ff ini contohnya. Jangan salahkan saya jika ff ini endingnya ngegantung bgt, salahkan mereka yang ngeimaginenya udah selesai sampai disitu ehehe/?

 _ **SAYA TAU KALAU FF BUATAN SAYA INI JELEK JADI MAAFKAN SAYA JUSEYOO T.T**_

Btw, saya mau ngirim pesan ke Jungkook sama Jimin yang sudah memberikan saya inspirasi buat ff diatas.

 _To:_ jxnguk & Chim_parkjimin

Hai, halo, annyeong, hehehe. Kalian masih inget saya engga? Itu loh yang sempet ngirimin menfess kekalian berdua, secret shipper kalian ehehe. Eum.. langsung aja aku mau tanya, kalian kok udh engga pasang uname 'pasangan' kalian di bio lagi? Kalian berdua lagi berantem yah? Atau lagi break? Atau mungkin kalian udah engga berhubungan? Ya Lord.. maaf kalau aku ikut campur sama urusan kalian. Bahkan aku sama kalian engga pernah kenal sama sekali. Miyane minyane ;-; sebenernya kalian yang ngelakuin hubungan ini, eh tapi pas sayang sengaja bukan akun kalian di bio udh engga ada uname pasangan masing2 dan pada bikin status yg galau gitu/? Aku juga jadi ikutan galau T.T entah mengapa T.T kalian padahal shipper fav aku di rpw. Kan jarang banget Jungkook seme Jimin di rp T.T dan semoga kalian ini lagi berantem atau apalah pokoknya kalian harus balik lagi, engga mau tau/? T.T aku tambah galau lagi waktu bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagu "PRODUCE 101 – Day By Day" yang entah mengapa lagu itu mendukung aku buat galau/?

Yasudah sampai disini sepucuk surat dari saya. Dan terimakasih sama Jungkook oppanim sama Jimin oppanim yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngebaca ff engga jelas dan terkesan jelek ini/? Sekali lagi terimakasih dan mohon maaf kalau aku yang engga tau apa-apa jadi kayak terkesan ikut campur sama hubungan kalian. Sekali lagi miyane miyane hajimaa T.T

-끝

 _Form_ _:_ eunseo손/juyie.

 **[DEL SOON]**


End file.
